imagine_dragonsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shots
Shots – pierwsza piosenka z albumu Smoke + Mirrors. Singiel promujący album zespołu Imagine Dragons. Inspiracją do stworzenia teledysku była twórczość surrealistycznego malarza Tima Cantora. Fani są podzieleni – część uważa teledysk za świetny, druga za przejaw kompletnego braku pomysłu. Nudziło im się, więc przedstawili sześć wydań piosenki. Wersja Audio Wersja z teledyskiem Wersja live Wersja Remix Wersja akustyczna Wersja z teledyskiem w 360° Kompozycja Piosenka pokazuje wpływ użycia syntezatorów na muzyce industrialnej. Wokal jest lekki pomimo ciemnej treści lirycznej. Tekst piosenki I’m sorry for everything Oh everything I’ve done Am I out of touch Am I out of my place when I keep saying that I'm looking for an empty space Oh I'm wishing you're here but I'm wishing you're gone I can't have you and I'm only gonna do you wrong Oh I’m going to mess this up Oh this is just my luck Over and over and over again I’m sorry for everything Oh everything I’ve done From the second that I was born It seems I had a loaded gun And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through Everything I loved Oh I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single Thing that I loved Am I out of luck Am I waiting to break When I keep saying that I'm looking for a way to escape Oh I m wishing I had what I'd taken for granted I can't help you when I'm only gonna do you wrong I'm going to mess this up oh this is just my luck over and over and over again I'm sorry for everything oh everything I've done from the second that I was born it seems I had a loaded gun And then I shot shot shot a hole through everything I love Do I shot shot shot a hole through every single thing that I loved In the meantime can we let it go At the roadside that We used to know We can let this drift away Oh we let this drift away At the bayside Where you used to show In the moonlight Where we let it go We can let this drift away Oh we let this drift away And there’s always time to change your mind Oh there’s always time to change your mind Oh love, can you hear me Oh let it drift away I'm sorry for everything oh everything I've done from the second that I was born it seems I had a loaded gun And then I shot shot shot a hole through everything I love Do I shot shot shot a hole through every single thing that I loved In the meantime can we let it go at the road side that we used to know We can let this drift away We let this drift away at the bayside where you used to show in the moon light Where we let it go we can let this drift away Oh we let this drift away And there's always time to change your mind Oh there's always time to change your mind Oh love can you hear me Oh let it drift away Tłumaczenie: Przepraszam za wszystko Och, za wszystko, co zrobiłem Czy jestem poza zasięgiem? Czy jestem poza swoim miejscem, kiedy mówię, że szukam pustej przestrzeni? Och, chciałbym, żebyś została, ale też chciałbym, żebyś odeszła Nie mogę cię mieć i tylko sprawię, że będzie ci źle Och, zniszczę to Och, oto właśnie moje szczęście Cały czas Przepraszam za wszystko Och, wszystko, co zrobiłem Od sekundy, w której się narodziłem Zdawało się, jakbym miał naładowany pistolet I potem przestrzeliłem na wylot Wszystko, co kochałem Och, przestrzeliłem na wylot każdą jedną Rzecz, którą kochałem Czy jestem poza szczęściem? Czy czekam, by się złamać Kiedy powtarzam, że poszukuję drogi ucieczki? Och, chciałbym mieć to, co miałem pewne Nie mogę ci pomóc, kiedy mogę tylko sprawić, że będzie ci źle Och, zniszczę to Och, oto właśnie moje szczęście Cały czas Przepraszam za wszystko Och, wszystko, co zrobiłem Od sekundy, w której się narodziłem Zdawało się, jakbym miał naładowany pistolet I potem przestrzeliłem na wylot Wszystko, co kochałem Och, przestrzeliłem na wylot każdą jedną Rzecz, którą kochałem W międzyczasie czy możemy sobie to odpuścić Na drodze, którą Zwykliśmy znać Możemy pozwolić temu odejść Och, możemy pozwolić temu odejść Nad brzegiem zatoki Gdzie zwykłaś pokazywać się W świetle księżyca Gdzie sobie to odpuściliśmy Możemy pozwolić temu odejść Och, możemy pozwolić temu odejść I zawsze możesz zmienić zdanie Och, zawsze możesz zmienić zdanie Kochana, słyszysz mnie? Och, pozwól temu odejść Przepraszam za wszystko Och, wszystko, co zrobiłem Od sekundy, w której się narodziłem Zdawało się, jakbym miał naładowany pistolet I potem przestrzeliłem na wylot Wszystko, co kochałem Och, przestrzeliłem na wylot każdą jedną Rzecz, którą kochałem W międzyczasie czy możemy sobie to odpuścić Na drodze, którą Zwykliśmy znać Możemy pozwolić temu odejść Och, możemy pozwolić temu odejść Nad brzegiem zatoki Gdzie zwykłaś pokazywać się W świetle księżyca Gdzie sobie to odpuściliśmy Możemy pozwolić temu odejść Och, możemy pozwolić temu odejść I zawsze możesz zmienić zdanie Och, zawsze możesz zmienić zdanie Kochana, słyszysz mnie? Och, pozwól temu odejść Źródło: http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,imagine_dragons,shots.html Wersja 10h Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Smoke + Mirrors